


A king of infinite space

by ciaan



Series: Such Shaping Fantasies (dream-Kon) [5]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Gen, Identity Issues, Not Family, Revelations, Rough Draft, Secrets & Lies, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner spills a few secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A king of infinite space

**Author's Note:**

> Uses S1-S3 of SV and some comics elements.
> 
> Just a reminder that this is a Lex&Conner fic rather than a Clark/Lex fic. There are another 10 or so parts in my head by now and I still don't think Clark ever comes around. But that's okay because Lex and Conner have each other. Except if you're mainly waiting for the happy Clex ending you probably want to know that. My little shipper heart has been full of conflict lately.

O God, I could be bounded in a nut shell and count  
myself a king of infinite space, were it not that I  
have bad dreams.

-Shakespeare, _Hamlet_

 

Dad had wanted to do some experiments.

First he exposed Conner to a very small piece of kryptonite. The look of surprise and relief on his face when Conner didn't fall over in pain was kinda priceless.

"So how much of this do you have?" Conner asked as Dad put the green rock away in the lead safebox in the lab.

"Most of it. As much as I could find. It's a toxic substance that's dangerous for humans and other creatures and it couldn't be allowed to continue polluting the environment."

Conner cleverly and heroically refrained from mentioning who Dad was really protecting. Dad needed to get over Clark. Well… now that Conner was here, he did.

Then Dad said that he wanted to check Conner's cells and DNA but he wasn't sure how to get a sample. Conner managed to pull back his TTK aura enough to prick himself briefly on the finger and draw a drop of blood, but it hadn't worked when Dad tried to get a needle in him. Despite trusting Dad consciously his aura wouldn't allow it. Jabbing himself had hurt.

He left Dad happily ensconced in the lab with the blood sample and headed out to explore the city some more.

The first thing he saw when he left LuthorCorp was the Daily Planet building across the street. The next thing he noticed was the two people at the food cart in front of him. Clark in an ugly tweed suit and a woman who looked way too classy for him. He'd never met her before but Conner recognized Lois Lane, Clark's colleague and on-again off-again girlfriend.

Lois Lane picked up her hotdog with everything and wolfed it down in two bites as she turned. She saw Conner, her eyes widened, and she quickly wiped her mouth. She was still too classy for Clark. She stepped toward him. "You're the Luthor kid, aren't you?"

"No comment," Conner said. Behind Lois Clark deliberately stumbled, knocked down a bag of chips, replaced it on the counter, and pushed his glasses up his nose. Lois didn't take her attention off Conner. Conner twitched his mouth in a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Also I'm a minor and you probably shouldn't try to interview me without parental permission. And also no comment."

"You want anything? A pretzel?"

"Lois," Clark said softly.

Conner grinned in earnest now. "No, thanks. But when Dad does clear me for the press... I'll give you an exclusive." He winked at Lois. "Not him, just you." Clark spluttered and Lois laughed. She swiped a hand back over her perfectly coiffed dark curls.

"Sure, kid." She waved as she headed back across the street with Clark and his slumped shoulders in tow.

No, Conner didn't know how Clark fooled everyone, but there sure was a difference between the reporter and Superman. A mask was looking better and better.

"I've got a different exclusive for you, Clark Kent," he whispered. Clark's head jerked up but he didn't look around. "I'll be at the natural history museum." Clark and Lois disappeared inside the newspaper building without a sign but Conner knew that was going to get him a response.

The natural history museum wasn't very interesting. It had a lot of rocks and bones and stuff about corn, and an exhibit on the Smallville meteor shower, and one on Superman and Krypton. They were all pretty lacking. Conner was looking at some poor dead butterflies when Clark appeared next to him.

"I'd rather be eaten by a spider than stuck in here," Conner said. "Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, um, hi," Clark stammered, as if he hadn't shown up on purpose. "Why?"

"At least then you're fulfilling a purpose instead of mouldering away making kids sad."

"I think they're supposed to be pretty. And scientific."

A woman with two little kids was coming down the hallway. Conner turned sideways and leaned one shoulder against the wall. He twisted a lock of hair around his finger and pouted up at Clark. "You wanna go somewhere? Or do this here?" The woman glared at Clark, who blushed. Conner threw her a bright grin. He looked back at Clark and tried to raise one eyebrow like Dad but both of them went up together.

"What..."

"I don't think here is the answer you're looking for. All things considered." Conner started walking away. He waved to the woman as he passed her again and enjoyed the feel of playing dirty. Clark caught up with him in a few fake-hurried steps.

"Look, kid, all I know is that you're Lex Luthor's son. What are you talking about?"

"I saw you visiting him yesterday."

"I dropped by but he was in a meeting..." Clark sounded very uncertain.

"You dropped in. His office window is directly below my bedroom."

At that Clark stopped. Conner had to stop too and turn to face him. They were in an empty hallway by some old Native American artifacts. Clark looked very pale.

"And if you didn't hear me today," Conner continued, "then why would you be here? Do you even think this stuff through?" That was a hypocritical accusation, but he learned from Dad to pursue the other's weakness and not admit his own. Now he just had to figure out exactly what he wanted to tell Clark...

"I don't know what you're talking about." Clark was refusing to drop character and so Conner had to push harder. It burned him up.

"Dad knows about you. He's always known. Did you honestly think he was that stupid? The problem is that he's still in love with you. After all these years, after everything you've done to him. I sure don't see why."

Clark yelped. "I never did anything to Lex!" And urk, Conner hadn't meant to say all that, had known Dad didn't want Clark learning about his feelings. Then Clark startled and reached out to grab Conner's elbow. Conner shook him off with a burst of TTK. Clark looked even more surprised. Two guys in suits rounded the corner into their section of hallway. Conner glared at everyone and stalked off.

He got outside into the rose garden, the flowers not yet in bloom and no one else around, and tried to calm down. Then Clark appeared again.

"What are you and where did you come from?" Clark sounded sterner now. In control.

"You said it yourself, I'm Lex Luthor's son." Conner didn't want to give him that control.

"Are you a clone? Of me?"

"So that's what you accused him of. If you're just some reporter Dad would have no reason to clone you."

Clark crossed his arms over his chest. "You had to come from somewhere."

"The birds and the bees..."

"You're as bad as he is."

Oh no he did not just say that. "You suck and Superboy is going to be a better hero than Superman."

"I won't allow you to do that." Clark's eyes glinted red behind the glasses. But he'd actually admitted it and that was Conner's victory.

"Make me. Or are you scared to fight?" Conner didn't think he really stood a chance against superspeed and heat vision. He'd try his best. Maybe being a clone wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm not going to fight a kid." Clark's voice was softer. "Just... Why did Lex make you? Why would he do that to me?"

Conner wanted to defend Dad from Clark's stupid accusations. He thought Dad was just trying to hurt him? "He didn't plan to make me. I was just... born. Or maybe I made myself." He shrugged. "I came from somewhere else. The world of dreams. Inside Dad's mind. And then because he has the best mind of anyone in the world I was real and got free."

Clark flinched. "Is that your lie, or what Lex told you?"

"It's not!" Conner's hands clenched into fists because his eyes felt hot and not in a heat vision way. "Just because you lie all the time doesn't mean everyone else does!"

"Then tell me the truth."

"Just leave me and Dad alone!" Conner took off into flight, pulling away as fast as possible, almost not caring if anyone saw him. He didn't know if it was better or worse that Clark didn't follow.


End file.
